


People Fall In Love (In Mysterious Ways)

by NorInEnglish (Nuts)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Designation: Miracle - Freeform, Established Relationship, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23394001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuts/pseuds/NorInEnglish
Summary: Or 5 times people asked Kasamatsu how the hell he ended up with Kise.
Relationships: Kasamatsu Yukio/Kise Ryouta
Comments: 12
Kudos: 142





	People Fall In Love (In Mysterious Ways)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Don't Blink You'll Miss It (Lift Up Your Head)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5556464) by [umisabaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/umisabaku/pseuds/umisabaku). 



> Hi. I just wanted to share my love of the wonderful umisabaku's D:M universe. (This probably won't make any sense unless you've read it. If you haven't, go now. You won't regret it.) Most of the OCs come from there. 
> 
> The idea came from chatting with @designation-miracle on Tumblr. If you're a fan of D:M, go check this blog out :)
> 
> The title comes from Thinking Out Loud, by Ed Sheeran. 
> 
> Thanks for reading ! I hope you enjoy.

“How did you two start dating?”

Everyone at the table stops eating and talking to turn their attention to Mizuki’s girlfriend.

“Eh? Why did you all stop talking?” she asks, blushing at being the center of the attention. “I was just asking to make conversation.”

It’s not the first time she eats at the Kasamatsu’s, and it’s not the first time she meets Kise either, but it’s the first time she eats at the Kasamatsu’s while Kise is there. And that’s something, because seeing Kise interact casually with the family while they share a meal is not the same thing as seeing Kise in another setting.

Meeting Kise is often a dealbreaker with Mizuki and Ren’s girlfriends, for obvious reasons. Kasamatsu had refused to count the number of times one of those girls ended up being more in love with his boyfriend than with his brother. But Ayumi had been in awe at Kise for around ten minutes and then she had laughed at how whiny he was, winning Kasamatsu’s approval.

She has been there for one hour and Kise has been exceptionally clingy with Kasamatsu during that time. So, naturally, she came to ask this question to Kasamatsu who is next to her at the table.

“Errr,” Kasamatsu says, not knowing how to answer exactly.

“Oh, Ayumi-chan,” Kise laughs in daylight, “this is an _excellent_ question.”

“Kise,” Kasamatsu growls in warning.

“Why did you have to ask that ?” Mizuki laments.

“Hey, I love that story!” Ren says.

Kasamatsu feels a headache growing.

“It’s not that interesting,” he tries, but he can very well recognize that gleam in Kise’s eyes.

“You have to know that I fell in love first and that I did my best to make him understand-”

“Please,” Kasamatsu interrupts, “Takao is the one who told me.”

Kise looks irritated at being interrupted. Kasamatsu counts that as a win.

“I would have told you eventually-”

“You forbid everyone from telling me!”

“Actions speak louder words,” Kise sniffs, surely thinking he’s so smart by saying this line he must have heard in the dramas he always denies watching.

“That’s true,” Youji pips in. “I knew he was in love with you.”

“Me too,” Mizuki says grimly.

“Me too,” Ren says cheerfully.

Kasamatsu groans. Everyone knowing but nobody _telling_ him is still an irritating and embarrassing memory.

“Anyway!” Kise says, turning to Ayumi who is watching everyone with only a slightly confused or maybe amused expression on her face. “Let’s say he kissed me to distract me from making a mistake.”

 _Is that what you call murdering someone?!_ Kasamatsu wants to shouts. ‘ _Making a mistake’?_

“That’s so romantic!” Ren says.

“Disgustingly so,” Mizuki says.

“No, it was not!” Kasamatsu says.

“It kinda was like a movie scene,” Kise adds.

“Stop saying shit like that!”

“Ah, yes,” Ayumi says with a dreamy smile. “I can definitely imagine the scene.”

Youji is barely holding a laugh. Kasamatsu wants a new family.

* * *

Kasamatsu had never wondered how the Miracles would be affected by alcohol.

He should have.

He is currently walking in a bar to collect his boyfriend who is completely shit-faced. Kise is not hard to find, with his golden hair and his supernatural presence, even if he is sprawled on the counter.

Kise’s manager sees Kasamatsu and it’s like he just met his savior. “Kasamatsu-san! I am really sorry! I never let him drink this much. I just looked elsewhere for a second, I _swear -_ ”

“Oh, so _you’re_ Senpai?” says one of the most beautiful women Kasamatsu has ever seen over the manager’s rumbling.

She must be the model who works on Kise’s latest modeling contract with him - Rika, her stage name is Rika, Kasamatsu thinks. She has at least ten empty glasses in front of her but she doesn’t look the smallest bit drunk. How many of those are hers? Even half of them should be too much for someone so thin.

“Senpai,” Kise whines, “Senpai is the most _beautiful_ man I’ve ever seen. Have you seen him? Have you talked to him? Actually you don’t have the right to talk to him, Rika-san. He doesn’t like women anyway so you’d be wasting your time and efforts.”

Kasamatsu grits his teeth at this. Rika looks amused. “I thought being a super-human would make him a bit more of a challenge when we started this drinking competition,” she says, sounding not very apologetic.

Kasamatsu is impressed by her drinking skills, in the middle of his annoyance at Kise’s behavior. He nods at the manager and tries to pull Kise into a standing position. He is absolutely _not_ going to carry that overgrown child all the way home.

“Hands off!” Kise shouts when Kasamatsu pulls his arm. “My body belongs to Senpai and Senpai only!”

Kasamatsu feels his face burst into flames. Rika’s laugh fills the bar with its beautiful sound, softening the fact that she is _laughing at him_. He is _so_ going to kill Kise for this.

*  
  


“Don’t be a baby, Kise,” he chides.

“How did you manage to date the famous Kise Ryouta anyways?” Rika asks. She tilts her on the side, her chin gently resting on her hand. Her hair slides across her shoulder. Kasamatsu vaguely wonders if she is naturally this charming or if this is an act.

“Funny story!” Kise says, standing up abruptly, and then he sways slightly. “He kissed me to keep me from killing a psychopath who deserved it. I never felt so betrayed in my _life_.”

“Oi, Kise! What the hell are you telling people?” Kasamatsu shouts and hitting the back of his head is a reflex at this point.

“Ow! Senpai, my head hurts! Will you kiss it better, _please_ ~” Kise puckers his lips and wraps his arms around the pillar.

“Please ignore him,” Kasamatsu tells Rika. “He is an idiot.”

“Yeah, well,” she says with a smile. “It seems he is _your_ idiot.”

Yeah, and Kasamatsu is questioning all of his life-choices.

* * *

Kasamatsu has no idea how his classmates learned he was dating Kise Ryouta. (He does suspect his awful roommates, though. This seems like something they would do, those jerks.) But after that, they start showering him with questions he would rather not answer.

‘How did he fall in love with you’, while being a bit offensive most of the time, is by far the most harmless, so he decide to answer this one to distract his classmates from their other inquiries. ( _Jesus_ , he never thought people would be so interested by his sex life.)

“I thought he was in love with someone else but everyone knew he was in love with me,” he says, floundering a bit.

Kasamatsu can almost hear Kise’s voice in his head screaming “ARE YOU SHITTING ME?!” He’s glad his boyfriend is not here. It’s already painful enough without having Kise fighting over every details.

“How can you not see something like that?” one of the girls wonders. “It’s normally the opposite.”

“Oh, boys aren’t like girls you know,” a classmate says, “we don’t read into everything people do or say.”

“Oh, _please_ , boys all think everybody wants them,” another girl rebukes.

“That’s sexist, you know. We’re not all like that!”

“Yeah, seems like Kasamatsu isn’t.”

Crap. Kasamatsu had hoped the conversation would move away from him.

“How could you not notice it?” Girl 1 asks, in a softer, wondering way.

“It’s just- He always talked about that other guy. And I was his first friend, so I thought he was just being clingy. Like some people are with their friends.”

Kasamatsu turns his gaze elsewhere, uncomfortable. Can this conversation be over already?

“So you’re the oblivious idiot type, uh?” Girl 2 says.

“Hey, at least he has a boyfriend,” the other guy says, “not like the two of you.”

Kasamatsu has absolutely no regret in abandoning him to his fate when the girls start beating him for saying that. He leaves quietly and tries to think of a way to evade those questions in the future.

  
  


* * *

  
  


The room is dark and Kasamatsu is nearly falling asleep on the couch, leaning on Kise’s shoulder like he usually does on movie night, when Hitomi speaks to him.

“Uncle Yukio, how did Uncle Ryouta tell you he was in love with you? We never asked you that.”

Kasamatsu turns his tired eyes to his two nieces and his nephew. The three of them are all teenagers now, Hikaru being the youngest at the age of thirteen. They are all hanging out at Kasamatsu and Kise’s for Golden Week, like it’s been tradition for years.

“Well, actually he didn’t,” Kasamatsu explains in a sleepy voice. “Everybody told me I was too blind to not see your Uncle was in love with me. I didn't believe them.”

“I spent years pining after him. _Years,_ ” Kise adds, all warm and affectionate when his arm holds Kasamatsu a bit closer to him. “And then he used my love for him to manipulate me. It totally worked.”

“That’s not what happened at all!” Kasamatsu shouts and he sits up straight to glare at his boyfriend.

Kise smiles at him like he can’t believe he gets to see Kasamatsu. “Please, that’s exactly what happened,” he teases.

“I just kissed you because you wouldn’t believe me!” Kasamatsu protests.

“You totally kissed me to distract me,” Kise says. “It was just like in the movies.”

Kasamatsu wonders how many times Kise said this since they started dating.

“So you never really confessed?” Tomoko says. “Lame.”

“Yeah, it’s not cool,” Hikaru says.

“Really, Uncle Ryouta, I expected better from you,” Hitomi says.

“Hey, why are you so mean to me!” Kise whines to the kids.

Tomoko looks at him with unimpressed eyes. “Please. We’re Kasamatsus.”

Kise gasps as if he was shot in the heart. Kasamatsu is kinda proud of his nieces and nephew right now. This can be his legacy.

“Shut up, all of you,” he says with a smile. “Let me watch the movie in peace.”

* * *

Kasamatsu is seated in his chair at the entry of the garden. From there, he can see the children playing around. Kise is with them, because being a genetically engineered being apparently means that being old does nothing to him. He is still so handsome teenage girls still dream about dating him and still in a good enough shape to play with Mizuki and Ren’s grandchildren without being tired after two minutes.

Kasamatsu is content to watch them run around from where he is. Tomoko and Hitomi, Mizuki’s two daughters, are chatting in the background while Ren and his son are most likely clearing the dishes because they insist on doing it every time there’s a family gathering. The children’s laughter echoes in the garden.

This is peaceful. Kasamatsu could not be disturbed from his peaceful life by anything.

“Grandpa Yukio?”

Kasamatsu opens his eyes to see Kotoko, the eldest of Mizuki’s granddaughter.

“Hey, Kotoko. You’re not playing with the others?”

Kotoko shakes her head. “I wanted to ask you a question, Grandpa.”

Kasamatsu smiles. “What is it?”

“How did you fall in love with Grandpa Ryouta?”

“URGH.” Kasamatsu nearly choked to death. People should really stop asking about that.

“Kotoko, honey, why are you asking about that?”

Kotoko blushes and Kasamatsu has a feeling of where this conversation is going. One part of him went to remind Kotoko that she is only eleven and when he was eleven he wasn’t thinking about love. But when has that line ever done any good?

Besides, Kasamatsu isn’t Kotoko’s dad. He wants the grandchildren to be able to talk to him freely. So he swallows that comment.

“Actually, there’s a boy in my school… He is a genius. He’s good at everything, he’s smart, athletic and good looking and sometimes when I look at him I–” Kotoko stops, embarrassed to have said that much.

Yeah, Kasamatsu can see why that boy would make her think about Kise. Kasamatsu has no clue what she wants him to tell her, though.

“I didn’t know I was in love with him for the longest time,” he decides to say, because it seems to be simple enough. “Grandpa Ryouta was the one who fell in love first, you know.”

Kotoko looks at him with big eyes. “Really?” she asks with a high-pitched voice.

Kasamatsu should perhaps feel offended by this but she is just too cute for that, with her big starry eyes and the yellow bow in her hair. “Really,” he says. “I was sure he couldn’t be in love with me. I mean, why would he love me?”

“Who wouldn’t!?” Kotoko exclaims and, no, Kasamatsu’s heart is not melting with love at all.

“Come here,” he says, pulling her in so she half seats on the armrest and half on his laps. “I never knew because he never told me. So if you want a boy to know you like him, you should tell him, OK?”

“Uncle Yukio!” says Hitomi, coming from behind them. “What are you telling my daughter? She’s just eleven, she shouldn’t be thinking about boys.”

Kasamatsu and Kotoko both turn to Hitomi and Tomoko, blushing like the tomatoes they ate at lunch. Kasamatsu shouldn’t be blushing at his age at having his conversation overheard. But he never stopped being embarrassed to talk about his feelings. Even after countless years of living with Kise telling him “I love you” every day.

“Mom!” Kotoko complains, hiding her face in her hands.

“Hitomi! Don’t say that,” a voice from the garden says. “Nobody in this family has the right to get in the way of love. I won’t allow it!”

Of course. Super-hearing. How did Kasamatsu forget? He feels his face grow even hotter. Kise sends him a knowing grin and comes to them, a grandson in his arms. He walks right to Kasamatsu and bends to kiss his cheek.

“Listen well, Kotoko,” he says like he would a secret, except everybody can hear him. “Boys are dumb. Grandpa Yukio here was completely oblivious so go get yours! And if you have love rivals, call me, I’ll make sure they never bother you again.”

“Ryouta!” Kasamatsu shouts.

“SHE’S ELEVEN,” Hitomi says.

“Nii-san,” Mizuki says, “don’t push my granddaughter on the path of murder, please.”

Kotoko looks redder than him, at least.  
  



End file.
